Conventionally, display devices include a liquid crystal display device that has a liquid crystal display panel and that can achieve color display. In recent years, the liquid crystal display device capable of achieving color display has been widely adapted to a liquid crystal television, a liquid crystal display for personal computers, or a display of a personal digital assistant (PDA) or portable cellular phone.
The liquid crystal display panel for color display (hereinafter called a color liquid crystal panel) is a display panel having a liquid crystal material sealed in a space between a first substrate (TFT substrate) in which thin-file transistors (TFTs) and pixel electrodes are set in array, and a second substrate (color filter substrate) in which color filters of red, green, and blue are disposed so that the color filters will be opposed to the respective pixel electrodes. At this time, one dot (display pixel) displayed on the color liquid crystal panel is produced by one set of a red pixel location at which a red color filter is disposed, a green pixel location at which a green color filter is disposed, and a blue pixel location at which a blue color filter is disposed.
A color liquid crystal display panel in which pixel electrodes are disposed at respective pixel locations and oriented in plural directions for the purpose of improvement of a viewing angle has been proposed (refer to, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,081).